


〈基锤〉掌控

by FengQiYunYong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Summary: 没有实质性那啥的车子昂(>ω<)而且短小（小声）
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	〈基锤〉掌控

“Loki，不要，哈…”Thor仰起头，拼命的忍住了即将脱口而出的呻吟。他想要阻止弟弟的动作，但是下身传来的舒爽感让他无法制止他，手已经抓上了Loki的手臂，可是却无力抵挡。

Loki倒是很淡定，不看手上的动作的话根本没办法知道他在帮自己的哥哥做这种事情。

“诶，哥哥不喜欢吗？我觉得不是的哦。”Loki脸上带着微微的浅笑，眼神温柔无比，可是手上的动作却是越发快速，充满技巧性的抚弄让Thor几乎忍不住了。

“停下！Loki，啊哈，快，停下！”Thor再怎么样还是知道眼前的是自己的弟弟的，虽然不是亲兄弟，可是射在Loki的手上还是让他没办法接受，那可是自己的弟弟！

Loki可不管他的这些小心思，反正他的目的就是打破这一层表面的兄弟关系。做过了这种事情过后，那一层屏障也就破灭了，那做爱什么的，也就会变得轻而易举就能上手了呢。

随着Loki的动作，Thor身体颤抖的幅度逐渐增大，口中低吟不断，被抚过了铃口时还会发出隐忍的闷哼声，还有有时候抑制不住的叫喊声。

“哥哥，忍着不射对身体可不是什么好事哦”Loki轻轻地说着。

终于，在Loki的抚弄下，Thor承受不住了。他脱力地瘫在了床上，下身还被掌握在Loki的手里，羞耻感占据了他的脑海，全身上下泛着缘由不明的红晕，眼神涣散，不去看Loki和那些淫秽的痕迹。

Loki轻笑，眼中的火热痴迷掩埋不住，目光流连于神色迷离轻喘的哥哥身上，缱绻无比。想起Thor先前说起的，他们的兄弟关系，不禁嘴角勾起。

Thor还真是一如既往的天真啊…

他希望的，可绝对不只是和Thor当一辈子的兄弟。

Loki从Thor的后颈处用手臂环住了他，鼻尖在脸庞轻轻磨蹭，张开了唇，轻柔地吻上了Thor。舌灵巧的钻入了口中，轻轻扫过，勾起对方的舌，仿佛发出共舞的邀请，唇舌缱绻。

Thor的口中发出极小声的呜咽声，不知道在抗拒或是回应。

Loki又笑了。

哥哥他…一定会成为自己的所有物。

END


End file.
